Learning to Deal
by Ms. Chevious
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Chrona and Kid. *Just because I can't think of either of the two individually, if I think of one of them, I immediately think of the other.* Includes fluff and humor.
1. Blushing homework of destruction?

Title: Blushing homework of destruction?

Rating: K+

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing: Kid x Chrona

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/ manga Soul Eater. All rights go to the creator, Atsushi Okubo.

A/N: This is the installment to the soon to be series called, 'Learning to Deal'. Its just a series of one-shots centered around Chrona. (With some KidxChrona sprinkled in)

See what happens when Stein assigns a group project.

Dedicated to: HappyGirl282!! ¡Féliz Cumpleaños! =D

********

"And so everyone, remember that your group projects are due tomorrow." Dr. Stein reminded the class. This earned him a mixture of moans and stressed protests from the students. As if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of class. The students then packed their things and slowly filed out of the classroom. A fraction of them being followed by a cloud of depression.

"Nyahahaha! I can't wait to present our project tomorrow!!" Black Star yelled as soon as the group had entered the hallway.

"Really?" Maka asked surprised, "That's not really like you Black Star, I thought you hated homework."

"Hmph. You see little one, I, the great Black Star, have surpassed _all_ with my amazing work!! Do not worry, you too shall soon behold my awesomeness tomorrow for yourself when you witness the unveiling of my amazing genius!" Maka glanced over at Tsubaki, who had her usual apologetic smile on. The blonde technician sighed to herself, feeling sorry for Tsubaki, who most likely did most of the work on their project. Everyone just kind of ignored him as they continued walking down the hall.

"What about you, Chrona?" Maka questioned, turning her attention to her friend, "Were you and Kid able to work well together?" Chrona blushed slightly before replying.

"Ah, y-yes. I-I think so, anyway." She stopped for a second; "T-tonight he's going to b-bring it over from his house…so that it'll be easier to bring it t-to class tomorrow." Maka glanced over her shoulder at Kid, who was having some sort of debate with his two weapons, then back at Chrona. The scythe technician couldn't help but smile at the realization of what her friend was going through. She watched Chrona for a moment longer, who seemed to be smiling to herself, the blush still evident on her cheeks, before they were both interrupted from their thoughts.

"See you all later guys." Soul said coolly before signaling his technician to come along too.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Chrona. Bye everyone!" the scythe meister waved as she ran to catch up with her weapon.

"Well, we'll see you all tomorrow then." Tsubaki replied politely as she looked down at Black Star.

"Oh! And don't forget to look forward to my amazing performance tomorrow in class!!" the ninja assassin boasted as he and his weapon departed.

"I guess this means we're leaving too then, huh?" Liz more stated then asked while glancing down at both Kid and Patty.

"You both go on ahead, I'll be right there. I have some business to attend to first." His weapons gave him a curious look, but asked no questions, obediently walking off along with the rest of the group. This left Kid and Chrona to see them all off.

"So, shall we go?" Kid asked with a smile, turning to Chrona once the others were all well out of sight.

"B-but…where are we going?"

"Well, I know we agreed to work on it later tonight, but I brought our project here this morning. I wanted to have some time to check it over to make sure it's perfect."

At this, Chrona began to sweat slightly remembering the countless times Kid had already checked over their project after its completion. Over the days of their partnership, she had become more than aware of Kid's obsessive compulsiveness. At first, she had no earthly idea how to deal with him, but as they got to know each other, she quickly got used to it. In a way, she thought it was rather sweet of him. It just meant that he cared. Though she was probably the only one who thought so…

He led her all the way to one of the many large balconies of Shibusen before stopping. Now, if it were anyone else who had stepped onto that particular balcony, they probably would have been wondering why there were two Shibusens. And why one was so strangely smaller than the other.

For their assignment, the duo had decided to make a replica Shibusen. Of course, it wasn't nearly as large as the original, but it was big enough to fill up the entire balcony and fit several inside. Kind of like an odd clubhouse.

Through experience Chrona had learned to stand clear and let Kid have rein whenever he went into one of his 'symmetry fits', as she had nicknamed it. So she stood aside as the dreaded cycle began to repeat itself. A newfound respect for Liz and Patty had blossomed in her for their ability to snap their technician back into normality when he got like this, an ability that she herself was still carefully cultivating. …It was a very tiresome task.

As the pinkette watched her friend measure every detail of the chibi Shibusen that the two of them had constructed, she couldn't help but think that perhaps there was a silver lining in this situation. After all, there was no way that they could fail, what with him going so ridiculously above and beyond like this. But…that wasn't what she really wanted to come of this partnership.

The day when the project was assigned, students immediately scrambled to find and claim their partners. Then through all the chaos, right when she thought that no one would ever be wanting of her, he gently held out his hand, actually asking if shewouldn't _mind_ being his partner. At the time, she was so happy, relieved, nervous, excited, and utterly shocked that she thought she must have been dreaming.

But even though they had spent so much time together, he didn't pay much attention to her, solely focusing on the project. Though it was to be expected, really. They were working after all; it'd be irresponsible of them not to be focused on their work. Kid wasn't the kind of person to take anything lightly, he's a serious, hard-worker. She was just naïve for getting her hopes up…

"Oh…!" Kid bit his tongue from swearing in front of Chrona. The girl was pulled from her thoughts and cautiously walked toward the source of the sound. Internally hoping that whatever it was could be easily fixed, otherwise she would have to face his 'imperfection depression'.

"W-What's wrong, Shinigami-kun?" she asked upon entering the large dome. From what she could tell, it was flawless. It looked exactly like the school she attended daily, from top to bottom. All except for the fact that they couldn't build all the school's interior rooms if they wanted people to be able to enter it, so they made the inside of it one big classroom.

"Its pillar number two," they needed to add pillars to the design for support, "its tauntingly unsymmetrical to pillar number one!" the boy stated angrily as he began to feverishly pull and yank on it in an attempt to realign it.

"W-Wait! Shinigami-kun…!" the demon sword wielder tried to warn him, but it was too late. The structure that they had both worked so hard on was crumbling above them. Instinctually, Chrona turned to face the exit in order to escape, but it had been sealed off by chunks of the continually falling ceiling. Both teenagers scanned for an exit, but found none. When Kid suddenly saw a huge piece of material coming for Chrona at a rapid pace. Before thought could even be processed, Kid had run and pushed her to the ground, barely avoiding the falling danger.

Chrona managed to open her eyes once all the rumbling around her had stopped, only to find a certain young Shinigami on top of her. Her eyes grew wide as her face heated up more than it ever had in her entire life.

How…? Why…?

She…she didn't know how to deal with this!!!!

"A-Are you alright?" Kid's grunt finally broke her from her inner turmoil. He sounded like he was in pain. Upon further examination, Chrona found that the place they were was extremely dark and narrow, with only thin streaks of sunlight illuminating his handsome face. She gasped when she realized just why he was above her like this. Their project was falling apart and they couldn't escape. He had protected her from the falling debrief. He was still protecting her, holding up all the wait of their replica Shibusen on his back.

"Y-Yes…" she finally managed to whisper in reply. She felt horrible. He must be in so much pain, and it was all her fault. Was there anything she could do? He obviously couldn't, any movement on his part would result in the rubble collapsing on the both of them. But with him over her on his hands and knees, she couldn't very well move either. Suddenly, she was really regretting that they had used such heavy, hard material to build this, even if it was to get it to be 'more realistic'.

Her eyes glanced up to meet his, but only for a moment as both teenagers' eyes shot away in embarrassment, their blushes growing ever darker. Lucky for them, the darkness masked any signs of either of their extremely red faces.

"Well…how do you suppose we get out of this predicament?" Kid tried to distract them both from the awkwardness of their current state.

"U-ummm…" the girl began, still not making eye contact, "I really d-don't know…maybe I could try…" The pinkette wiggled uncomfortably under him, but this only worsened the situation. The boy unconsciously grunted in what Chrona had interpreted as disapproval, when it as really quite the opposite.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry, Shinigami-kun." She hastily apologized as she stilled herself.

'That was a close one…' the nearly crazed boy thought when the girl underneath him seized her squirming. It was after hours, so the school was completely empty. They were alone in such a dark, confined space…in a position like this. Kid felt dirty just for being in a situation like this. How did things end up like this?

Kid's arms begin to tremble from the pressure as time passed. Chrona noticed this and looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. His head is drooped and she can hear that his breathing is becoming labored. The guilt tightens her chest. Wasn't there something she could do?

"S-Shinigami-kun…" she calls his name as she turns her head to the side. Kid opens his eyes and raises his head to face her. Getting a full view of her body and the torn patches of her dress on his way.

"Y-Yes?" he panted, felling the combination of both their body heat in that small space.

"It… Its okay…" she breathed, "Y-you must be tired, so…it's okay. Y…you can lay down." She said as she closed her eyes, most likely too embarrassed to even look at him. Kid felt a spike run through him, for some reason, this really turned him on.

'No, no! Stop it!' he yelled at himself with a vigorous shake of his head. He looked down at her once again, watching the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took. He gulped gathering up all his nerve as he slowly lowered himself down to her. Chrona could feel him coming and braced herself, feeling every muscle in her body tighten.

When he finally reached her, Kid suddenly felt the tremendous weight begin to disperse from on top of him as the rubble fell from his back. Both adolescents' eyes shot open at the sound of rocks tumbling to the ground. A few moments later, all the pressure was relieved from his shoulders and Kid was able to let out a sigh of relief. Only for that same sigh to be sucked back into his lungs as a gasp when he felt Chrona's racing heart beat against his chest, reminding him of their current position. He quickly leapt to his feet and almost flew away from her, only to hastily return to help her to her feet.

He chuckled nervously as he asked again if she was alright. She replied murmuring something about being fine. She was about to ask him if he was alright as well, and as if on cue, Kid could feel his knees begin to buckle before completely giving way beneath him. Chrona gasped panic-stricken, and quickly bent down to help him. She picked up one of his arms and put it over her shoulders for support as she lifted him to his feet. Kid thanked her for the assistance, but couldn't help feeling some of his manly pride being striped away. He only felt worse as he glanced back at the demolished rubble that was once such symmetrical perfection.

"Are…are you sure you're okay?" Chrona mumbled once again, her voice laced with concern. Kid couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." He tried to reassure her, but could tell that it wasn't helping to lighten her spirits. He then noticed that she was taking them to the nurse's office.

"Really, there's no need for you to worry." He attempted, but received no reaction.

"I…" the girl beside him began, "I'm really sorry." He looked over at her in surprise.

"What do you have to be sorry for, Chrona?" he questioned in a gentle voice.

"Well…I, you…" she muttered, unable to find the right words, "Y-You got so hurt, for me…It's all my fault. …I-I'm sorry."

"Chrona," he said, stopping their walking for a moment, "There is no reason for you to apologize." She looked up at him, "The reason I'm like this is because I chose to be. I wanted to protect you. I have absolutely no regrets for what just happened."

At this Chrona blushed furiously as an unknown smile curled her lips. This didn't go unnoticed to the young boy though, as he too smiled. Both teenagers thinking that maybe things didn't quite turn out so bad after all.

********

A/N: ¡Happy Birthday again, mi amiga!


	2. Tiny lost jealousy?

Title: Tiny lost jealousy?

Rating: K+

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing: lil' Kid x Chrona

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/ manga Soul Eater. All rights go to the creator, Atsushi Okubo.

Summary: See how Chrona deals with children for the first time.

A/N: Just fyi: these stories aren't in any real order, so if they seem kinda random, then that's because they're pretty much random ideas that I write once they pop into my head. They take place a little while after the anime unless they specifically say otherwise. Sorry if it's confusing. ^^' Thanks so much for your patience, guys. I love you! =D

Dedicated to: Primitiveradiogoddess! =] Happy ridiculously belated birthday!

********

Anxiety was beginning to build. Though that wasn't entirely true; it had been building for quite a while. It piled as she shifted her weight from one foot to another as she wondered where her pigtailed friend could be.

During class that day, Chrona had been very focused on her work, even though it slightly confused her. Her eyes slowly grew wider as she stared at the problem at hand, almost as if just the mere action would make the question solve itself. Just as she was experimenting with the idea that maybe one was supposed to squint their eyes instead of widening them, a small piece of paper flicked its way into her line of vision. She blinked at the neatly folded scrap of paper before glancing in the direction it came from. Her eyes met the familiar sight of her best friend Maka, who met her gaze and gave her a hinting smile. Chrona took this as reassurance as she gently opened the note.

It read:

"_Hey Chrona,_

_I just remembered that I need to do some grocery shopping for dinner tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come with me…? If you do, then meet me at the front entrance once classes are over. _

_ -Your friend, _

_ Maka"_

She couldn't fight the sheepish smile that formed on her face after reading the tiny message. She wasn't sure if it was because the blonde was inviting her out, or if it was because of what the second to last line read. Understanding that it was unwise to interrupt class by talking, the pinkette turned to her right and nodded, still retaining her smile. The girl replied by mouthing the word 'great' before they both returned to the lesson at hand.

Despite that, Chrona found herself now restlessly pacing as she awaited the arrival of her friend. The exact reason behind Chrona's anxiousness was not certain; it could have been a multitude of things. It could have manifested from her lack of self-confidence, her usual worry for her friends' well being, or just her natural all over nervousness.

"I'm sorry, Chrona!" she suddenly heard a familiar voice shout, shattering her thoughts. She turned around to see her friend jogging toward her, schoolbag in hand.

"Sorry, I thought I'd be able to return a library book really fast, but then I ran into Patty who wanted a piggy-back ride. I had said I was in a hurry, but she interpreted that as a 'yes, go right ahead!' And then we ran into Black Star who only made things worse! Ugh, and then-!" All Chrona could do was nod in agreement, there wasn't even room for commentary in Maka's long rant. The scythe technician finally ceased her blustering with a huff followed by a pout before blinking in embarrassing realization.

"S-So, …should we go then?" the blonde chuckled with a hand out to the city. Chrona nodded, unsure of why her friend's face had suddenly turned so red as they both began to make their way to the grocery store.

Now, for any normal person, a small outing to the super market wouldn't be that big of a hassle, certainly not an event that would be memorable enough to ever recall upon. But as everyone already knew, Chrona was not a normal person. She was even amongst the odd at a place like Shibusen, which is seen as impressive by some (Sinigami-sama). It was even a trial just to enter the store, as Chrona feared the automatic doors.

After a needless amount of blood, sweat and tears were shed, (mostly by the staff and Chrona) the duo at last left the vicinity, their groceries in tow. They huffed and puffed and dragged their feet as they inched their way to Maka's house.

"Well," the scythe meister coughed, "would you like to stay for dinner, Chrona?" she invited, feeling like she could use a good meal and a nice hot bath herself. Chrona perked at the invitation, but politely declined. At first, Maka's face deflated before it curled up in a mischievous smile.

"Oh, really?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Y-Yes…" her friend stuttered, feeling the pressure.

"Let me guess," she began in a teasing tone, "could it be that you have a date???"

The girl blushed before replying. "I-It's not a…d-date! It's just… W-We're going to study…"

"O~h, re~ally?" the blonde couldn't help it, Chrona was just too fun to razz, "Alright, I believe you." But somehow, the glint in Maka's jade eyes did not convince Chrona at all.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she casually prompted, changing the subject.

"Ah…Y-yes." Chrona responded, still flustered.

They waved goodbye as the blonde slipped back into her apartment and out of Chrona's sight. The pigtailed meister glanced out her window as she set the bags of groceries on the table. The room glowed with autumnal colors as the sun sleepily began to set over Death City. Normally, considering the time, Maka would have offered to walk Chrona back to the dorms, but knowing that Kid would undoubtedly be there to pick her up exactly on time put her mind at ease. She giggled to herself as she began to prepare dinner for herself and her partner.

********

The lavender haired girl stood outside of her friend's house for a moment longer before deciding that she better start heading back home.

…Home…

The word staggered uncomfortably out of her mouth at first, still foreign and strange sounding to her.

She had never had a home before-a definite place to return to at the end of the day. No, for as long as she could remember she had always followed Medusa. Whether it was escaping from her mother's enemies, or simply avoiding their identities from being revealed, they were always running. Never knowing where, when, or even if her next meal was ever coming. Not even being able to say that without a doubt she would live to see the sun rise. A life built on shaking ground. Though one thing was for certain; the place that Chrona dutifully had to return to was never warm.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the unwanted remembrance of her childhood, when she felt a twinge run down her spine, signaling the coming of her partner.

"Hey, Chrona," Ragnarok prompted upon entering the scene, "are you and the pig woman finally done shopping? What's for dinner?"

"B-but…Maka and I were shopping for her and Soul-san's groceries, …not ours." The girl corrected hesitantly, knowing the consequences of her words.

"Whaaaaaat?!" the blob whined, bursting into a hissy fit, "You mean we wasted all this time getting food for someone _else_!? Why of all the stupid things-!"

Chrona kind of tuned him out after this, not wanting her once good mood to be soiled further. When suddenly, an all too familiar sound penetrated her thoughts, causing her to jerk her body in the general direction it was coming from. It was very soft and quite a ways off. She cupped her petite hands around her ears to amplify the sound.

"And another thing-! H-Hey! What the-?!" her now very irritated weapon yelled as his technician suddenly took off at a running pace.

"Just where the h-?! Ooff!" he coughed as Chrona's erupt halt caused him to crash into her head, knocking the wind out of him.

The demon sword wielder stood motionless as she stared off into the distance. Ragnarok glanced up in the direction his master was facing, but all he saw was any empty park, nothing special to see. But then, he saw just what his technician was so focused on; it was a small child, alone, crying in one of the park's swings.

Before the weapon could make any rude comments, Chrona had begun slowly walking towards it. Neither weapon nor meister knew why this was happening. All Chrona knew was that her feet were taking her to the little boy over there and that there was nothing she could do about it. It was as if something was pulling her in and she couldn't control it. The feeling would have almost scared her if she didn't also feel an odd tenderness towards the child. What she didn't know then was that for the first time she was unconsciously tapping into her mothering instincts.

When she finally reached the little boy, she realized that she had no idea what to do or say. She had never taken care of children, or even talked to them for that matter. She could barely speak to people her own age. But she tried nonetheless.

"Uh…um…" she began, trying to find the right words. She wasn't very experienced in comforting someone.

"What's the matter with you, _brat_?" Ragnarok asked in his high-pitched voice. Chrona's jaw dropped. The little boy slowly raised his face that he had kept buried in his hands. Chrona flinched when the boy's expression began to change. His eyes grew wider and wider as the tears multiplied until he burst into tears.

"Ragnarok!" the girl yelled up at her weapon.

"What?" he questioned innocently, as if he truly didn't get what he did wrong.

"Look what you did!" she stated with a tone of seriousness and slight aggression, "You made him cry!"

"So what?" he inquired in an angry tone, he didn't like it when Chrona tried to stand up to him, "He's just a little brat. Who cares about-" But he wasn't able to finish that sentence, because Chrona had finally had enough, she balled her hand into a fist and socked her partner right in the jaw.

"I do!" she declared with a scowl on her face. Ragnarok had never seen his master like this before. Rarely did she show much emotion other than sorrow or fright. Also, aggression wasn't in her nature, it only ever manifested when it was injected by Medusa's spells to enhance her fighting. So to see his meister filled with so much valor and determination made him think twice. He gave one final 'humph' to at least show his dissatisfaction before he retreated back into his technician's body.

Chrona gave a sigh of relief when her disruptive partner finally backed down, when she suddenly remembered the reason behind her abrupt change in demeanor. She bent down to be more eye-level with the little boy, thus giving her the first real good look of him she had gotten so far. He was indeed small, no more than five years old. He was wearing a khaki winter overcoat that covered his under layers except for the rim of black shorts underneath, along with an old pair of tiny, dark boots. He had rustled chocolate brown hair, and when Chrona managed to calm him down enough, he looked up at her, revealing is cherub face and deep blue eyes.

"H-hello…" she kind of blurted out after a few moments of silence, not knowing what else to say, "What's your name?"

"…B-B-Blake…L-Luis…" the little boy stutters through post-crying sobs.

"Hello, Blake. …M-My name is…Chrona." She said, trying to distract him from whatever was making him sad. "It's nice to meet you." She says politely with her hand outstretched. He glances up at her a moment before hesitantly taking her hand.

"M-mmn…" he mumbles, oddly feeling better. There's temporary silence as the sword technician waits for the grade-schooler to wipe his tears.

"Is…" he mutters so softly that it was hard for even Chrona to pick up, "I-Is…"

"Yes?" she asked, trying to let him know that she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I-Is that…m-mean m-monster gone?" he inquired timidly. At first, Chrona didn't know what he was referring to, until she quickly realized who he meant by the word 'mean'.

"Yes…the mean monster is gone." She reassured as she watched the relief appear on the boy's features.

"Blake…?" she begins, he looks up at her, "Why were you crying?"

"…B-Because, I-I… was gonna get an ice cream from the ice cream man, …b-but," he began to shake with sobs again as he remembered why he was upset, "I-I couldn't catch up… a-and before I knew it…I-I was l-lost a-and m-mommy…I, I c-couldn't f-find her!" he blurted out as he erupted back into tears.

Chrona immediately panics, regretting asking him something that brought up sad memories. She didn't mean to make him cry! Oh, no, what should she do?

"Uh, …um…I-I'll help you!" she suddenly exclaimed without really thinking, "I'll help you find her!" His crying lessens to wheezing and sniffles as he rubbed his eyes.

"R-Really?" he inquired through hiccups.

"Y-Yes, really." This earned the girl a small smile from the boy and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So…should we go?" she offers before slowly rising back to her feet, his nod confirming their course of action. She wasn't used to taking the lead, but knew she had to.

As they slowly made their way out of the park, Chrona began to ponder over how to return Blake home. She doesn't know her way around the city well, for she is still a fairly new resident. She had only ever been to Maka's house, Kid's mansion, and Shibusen. So how was she-?

Her eyes perked at the sensation of tiny fingers wrapping themselves around her fingertips. She gazed down at the boy in wonder and embarrassment, his eyes locked on the ground. Only a countable number of times did someone ever try to hold her hand, and never was it from someone so small. She responded by sheltering his tiny hand in her own. The boy blushed, but smiled at the warmth of it.

********

As they proceeded to lingeringly wonder Death City, Chrona made sure to watch her pace and step, not wanting to walk too fast that she may trip the little boy.

"Blake?" the young girl prompted after a while of aimless walking.

"Yeah?"

"Do…Do you know where you live?" she asked, though she didn't know the street names, at least she might be able to ask someone for directions.

"I live in a white house with a red door." He stated flatly. Unfortunately, that didn't help at all.

"W-Well… D-do you know where it's by?" she tried again, this time rephrasing her question. She looked down at him to see his expression.

"It's by a biiiiigg apple tree." He said cheerfully with a grin. The pinkette sighed; this was getting them nowhere. How on earth was she supposed to-?

"Chrona!" she heard a voice call her name, breaking her thoughts. She spun around in recognition. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Kid!" she called happily. What a relief, Kid would know what to do in a situation like this. He was really smart…

"Chrona, where have you been all this time? I thought we were supposed to meet at exactly eight o' clock." The young shinigami inquired, still frazzled from his long search.

"I-I'm sorry, Kid…it's just…" she began feeling bad, before she was cut off.

"Who're _you_?" Blake asked angrily giving Kid a hard stare. Kid stepped back, not having noticed the child. "Well?"

"O-oh, well… Blake this is Kid. And Kid, …t-this is Blake." Chrona answered for him, feeling shaken by Blake's sudden anger. Why was he so upset? Did she do something wrong?

Kid picked up on his mood as well, but did not act upon it. Only greeting him like he would any other person as he reached his hand out. However, the younger boy did not take his hand. He didn't even speak. He only continued to glare back up at him.

Even though Blake was a child, he wasn't clueless. He saw the way Chrona looked at Kid, and this threatened him.

"Well, alright then." Kid said after a long silence. "I-"

"I don't like you." The brunette boy interrupted, igniting an extremely awkward moment between the three, both teens becoming as stiff as rocks.

"W-What?" Kid asked, obviously taken aback.

"Are you deaf? I said I don't like you." He declared once again, his voice seeping with malice, his eyes turning red with furry.

"B-Blake!" Chrona finally scolded, unable to mask her utter shock at the sudden turn of events.

"And may I ask why?" Death the Kid responded. Blake furrowed his eyebrows. The adolescents waited in dreaded anticipation for the boy's answer. Kid's eyebrow began to twitch a little after a while as Chrona began to sweat, feeling the heat of hate emitting from the small boy at her side.

"…You can't have her!!!" he suddenly bellowed with all the might he could summon, which was a surprising amount. Neither of the high schoolers could believe their ears. Chrona even had to catch herself from falling over.

"Well neither can you!" everyone heard a voice almost squeak furiously. "She's **my** meister! She's mine!"

"No! I want her! She's **my **onee-chan!" the determined boy retaliated.

"Now wait just a moment!" Kid tried to intervene, as the two began to have a tug-of-war over the girl as if she were a rag doll. Their yelling over her deafened her cries of pain.

"…Aaahhh!" she whined in vain, "S-Somebody…h-help…!"

Kid grunted in annoyance. Finding that just trying to talk it out was useless, he joined in. This only fueled the others efforts though as the battle continued, until the abused girl finally lost her footing and slipped, falling on top of Kid and taking Blake with her. They all groaned at the unexpected dog pile. Kid grunted once again before opening his eyes to see his vision blurred by a mass of pink lavender hair. Both technicians blushed deeply at their accidental and very, very embarrassing position. However, it was short lived for Blake saw this and quickly hatched an idea.

"Ooowwwww!" he began to bawl, "Owww! My knee! It h-hurts!"

"Ah…!" the girl uttered completely switching gears, "Blake, …are you ok?"

"What? That's not even a scratch, you big baby!" Ragnarok mocked. Chrona wasn't going to stand for that as she spun her head around and gave him a hard glare that not only shut him up, but also made him retreat back into her.

As Chrona examined the boy, Kid couldn't have felt more brushed aside. Not really because Chrona was paying attention to Blake and not him, but because they were both still on his lap while completely ignoring him. He sat up and looked at them, they didn't notice of course.

As Chrona began to look away as she was ripping off the ends of her dress to make a homemade band-aid, Kid caught sight of something that made his blood boil. For Blake had taken his chance to give the young shinigami a victorious grin, completely retreating back to his hurt expression when the girl began to nurse his scrape. Oh boy, did Kid wanna just smack that brat upside the head, but he wisely retrained himself. He knew what was going on. Blake had just initiated a silent war, the winner being whoever could get her attention the most, and Kid was determined not to lose. He'd show this kid that he picked the wrong guy to mess with.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chrona's soft voice broke him from his thoughts, though the question wasn't directed at him.

"I-…I think so…" the pint-sized brunette replied. Kid couldn't take anymore of this charade; he had to get things moving.

"Well, seeing that everyone's fine, shouldn't we return to trying to locate this boy's parents, Chrona?" Kid presumed as he pulled himself to his feet and helped his girlfriend to hers.

"A-ah…b-but, Blake…"

"Oh, you're right, Chrona. I'm sure it's way past his bedtime. We best return him home as soon as possible." Kid poked the other boy's pride.

"I think that we should head to Shibusen if we don't know where he lives. At least there, someone else may know how to track his parents down." Kid suggested, Chrona nodding her head in agreement. "So, shall we go?" he proffered to Chrona, feeling triumphant, ignoring the child. Blake gritted his teeth, not wanting to accept defeat.

Although Blake was only five, he was very clever, and he was not about to let some random guy waltz in and steal his big sister away.

"A-aahh!" he fakes a surprised yell and stumble. Chrona immediately looks back at him to see what's wrong. Seeing that his plan is working, Blake quickly whips up some tears as he reaches for his knee, saying that it hurts to walk. Chrona leaves Kid to try to comfort the supposedly pained boy. Kid crosses his arms as Blake reaches up to Chrona, asking if she'll carry him. She's surprised by the request, but simply can't deny him when she looks into his big blue orbs. As the devil sword technician awkwardly picks him up, he takes his chance to smirk back at his opponent in love. Kid frowned at this as he reluctantly followed the two of them.

********

When they finally made it back to Shibusen, after a long while of Kid and Blake having their own private staring contest the whole way, the trio went directly to the information desk. There was an older woman behind the desk with oddly poofy hair. After they had explained the situation, she immediately pulled out a phone book of ridiculous proportions and began to hurriedly flip through its countless pages. They all decided to sit while they waited, Blake making sure to take his place directly in between Kid and Chrona.

The air became increasingly tense and thick as no one spoke a word. It was only a temporary distraction when the informational lady notified the three that Blake's mother was on her way to pick him up.

Not long after they were told this did the said woman literally burst her way through Shibusen's huge front doors. All three of them could only stare in amazement, though Blake looked plain terrified. Her hair was the same shade as her son's, though it was a mess. Makeup ran from her blue eyes that were the spitting image of Blake's.

"B-Blake…!" she sighed in a relieved, angelic voice, he responded by hiding behind Chrona when she began to run towards them.

"Blaaaa**aaaaakkke…"** she said, her voice suddenly seeping with malice. They all jerked with fright as her aura took on an air of pure evil. All three braced for impact when she reached out her hand for him. What happened next surprised Blake the most, for all she did was embrace him as she began to cry, saying how he should never run off like that and questioning just what on earth he was thinking. They all watch this with wide eyes until the boy finally got over his initial shock enough to respond.

"I-I'm sorry, mom." He apologized sweetly.

"You better be sorry." His mother stated, becoming a little scary again. "Thank you both so much for taking care of my son. I hope he wasn't a hassle."

"Oh…n-no." Chrona replied, trying to be polite.

"No, not at _all._" Kid adds sarcastically. Thankfully, no one but the intended recipient picked up on it though.

"Oh, thank goodness." The woman said, returning back to her sweet voice, " Well, if you'll excuse us, we really should be heading home. Thank you again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Death the Kid waved, relieved to see them finally leaving.

"G-Goodbye…" the pinkette said sadly as the boy was ushered out the door with his mother. He too, harbored mixed feelings as he strained to get one last look at his new friend while literally being dragged away by his mom. Just before the mother and child left the premises, they turned around one last time.

"I hope we can meet again!" Blake's mother called in a genuinely friendly voice. This brought the girl's spirits back up as she nodded in reply.

Once the coast seemed clear, Kid offered Chrona his arm. He smiled at her, and she smile back as she hesitantly took him up on his offer.

"So, shall we finally begin our study date?" he asked in a very princely way.

"Y-yes…" she responded with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "I-… I'd like that."

"Hey you!" they heard a familiar voice shout as they turned on their heels. "Just remember this, Mr.! I'm not going to give up! So you better-! Ooowww!" He began as a threat, but ended up whining as is mother grabbed him by the ear and hauled him away while waving at them. Both teens waved back with awkward smiles and nervous chortles.

After a few moments, Kid decided to attempt once again to lead them away from the whole fiasco. And as they walk, Chrona hopes to find time to research how to handle children better, while Kid makes plans to look up how to effectively punish kids.

********

A/N: This was fun to write =) I've noticed that I base a lot of my writings on things that happen in my life. Okay, so maybe my stories are a _little_ exaggerated, but come on people, its Soul Eater. But even if you're the most experienced daycare teacher, I know that your first experience with taking care of kids solo was at least a little awkward (or, if you're like me; terrifying).

I meant to make this a** lot** shorter and post it up a _lot_ sooner, but I'm just such a hopeless perfectionist that it makes me super slow. -__-" Lately, I feel like I drabble in my stories. Do I? Maybe I'll just cut it out if it makes the story boring… What do you guys think? I could use some critique on it and on my first attempt at an OC. 0.o pwease…

Oh, and as for the matter of another reader claiming that the idea for my previous story was stolen, it was all a big misunderstanding. And no, I did not steal the idea, and no, I did not commit plagiarism in any way, shape, or form. Just wanted to clear that up. =)


End file.
